Anything But Ordinary
by DreamingAvidly
Summary: Post Season 3 Finale- Meredith returns home from Christina's... and who said he wouldn't always come back? MerDer


**A/N: **_It's kinda old, but I figured that I shouldn't leave any story go to waste, and I enjoyed writing this one at the time.  
This is yet another of my transferred stories, edited a little where I saw room for improvement, but nothing drastic. Thanks to anyone who commented on it the first time round, know that your lovely reviews haven't been forgotten!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Anything But Ordinary

She stumbled in the front door.

Taking a moment to glance at herself in the mirror, she threw the white dress on the floor. Christina had forced her to take the wedding dress away with her.

Meredith Grey slouched into an armchair. It was 4am. She would be starting her first day as a resident at Seattle Grace hospital in two hours, and she hadn't slept at all, yet.

She had been at Christina's until then, attempting to calm her down, telling her 'everything's going to be Okay', which was hard, considering she didn't believe that herself.

'_Stupid Burke, ending a relationship like that… just like that!'_ she thought as she tried to make herself more comfortable.

Who was she kidding, even if the wedding hadn't fallen through, she wouldn't have been able to get a good night's sleep tonight… not while _he_ was still on her mind.

_Derek…_

She remembered the conversation between them just before the wedding. Fresh tears began to form in her eyes.

'Put me out of my misery…'

Was life with her really that… misery? He told her he couldn't breathe for her, that he didn't know what to do.

Then one day he walks up and tells her he met a girl in a bar. **A BAR!!!** She was his girl from the bar!

Meredith ran a hand through her hand, her fingers catching in the numerous knots and snarls that had formed since the time of Christina's meltdown.

Reluctantly she got up, walked over to one of the cupboards in the living room to pull out a hairbrush. She opened the cupboard door and a sob escaped her lips when she saw a picture of herself and _him_.

_They were sitting in the park on one of those rare sunny days in Seattle. They both had the day off and were enjoying lunch. Derek had gotten himself a new camera phone and had just figured out how to take pictures with it._

_"Hey?" he called over to her suddenly._

_Meredith turned to see Derek with his camera phone in front of them, "Smile!"_

_And she did, of course she did, that was during their happily ever after part. Before she became 'ordinary', before she… died._

_And he was her knight in shining whatever! Who was so proud of his picture, decided to get it printed and framed. Meredith had actually laughed when he had shown up with it that evening!_

She sighed, that seemed like so long ago now.

Meredith looked around and only then realized that George was asleep on her couch! She was surprised she hadn't woken him yet, but decided not to chance staying downstairs any longer. She quietly picked up Christina's wedding dress and made her way up to her room.

The steps creaked unusually loud as she tried to quietly make her way upstairs. She wasn't in the mood for Izzie to come barging out shouting for waking her up. She wasn't in the mood for anything right now. Just sleep.

She was going to go to bed, but ended up running quickly to the bathroom and throwing up anything that was left in her stomach, which unsurprisingly wasn't much. She sat back down on the cold bathroom floor, leaning against the bathtub.

'Why…why did I come back?'

That was a question she had been asking herself a lot today. When she was dead, being alive seemed so wonderful, now…

'_Don't give up, Meredith,' _Her mother's voice came from inside her head. Dr. Grey's daughter heaved a sigh. She hadn't planned on giving up… not in so many words, but now that the thought was in her head…

Meredith scrapped herself up off the bathroom floor, brushed her teeth twice before heading for her bedroom.

She opened the door to her room, careful not to make noise, and slipped inside.

She didn't want to turn on the light; it would only hurt her already stinging eyes. She felt along the bottom of her bed and found her sleeping clothes. She slipped off her bridesmaids dress and threw on the pyjamas before slowly walking to one side of the bed.

Without hesitation, she let herself slip into the bed. At first she curled up, taking up as little space in the bed as possible, she then eventually spread her arms and legs out, getting the shock of her life when they touched another pair of legs!

Meredith yelped in shock, jumped and went to turn on the bedside light. She then stared in shock at the man resting on her bed.

'_Derek…' _

He was still in his tux. He must have come straight to the house after the wedding, and waited. She stared in awe as he lay perfectly still on her bed, he obviously didn't think she'd be this late coming home.

She had told him, it was over. So why did he show up?

'_I'm always gonna show up.'_

She remembered those words all too well.

Derek made a quiet grunting noise as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light. He then looked over at Meredith in surprise, "Hi."

Meredith let a smile escape her, "Hi…"

Derek then realized the situation and immediately felt embarrassed, "I'm sorry…' he said scrambling to get off the bed, "I just," he paused to look down at Meredith, "Wanted to see if you were…alright."

Meredith sat on her bed in silence, neither one spoke for a while. There was no eye contact either. Then, suddenly, Derek turned to walk towards the bedroom door.

"You didn't breathe for me," she said quietly.

Derek sighed and lowered his head.

"You stopped breathing for me… you stopped showing up… you stopped when I needed you." She continued, oblivious to the tears pouring from her eyes.

"I know." He replied, still not looking in her direction.

She didn't cry out, she didn't make a sound. She just sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face, "Am I… a misery?" she whispered.

At this Derek spun around to face her. He was shocked to see her in such a state. She looked up at him, and his breath caught in his throat.

"No…" he said calmly.

Meredith looked away quickly shaking her head, "Then why Derek?!" she cried, her voice cracking as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

Derek moved over to her, and sat down beside her.

When her breathing became quick, uneasy; she began to hyperventilate and Derek Derek instinctively put an arm around her, hushing her and getting her to breathe normally, "It's Okay… everything's Okay."

"No it's not!" she snapped.

This took Derek by surprise, but he stayed silent.

Meredith eventually slowed her breathing, but Derek didn't drop his arm. "You stopped…"

Derek felt a pang of guilt in his stomach; he pulled Meredith into an embrace, "I know, I'm sorry."

Meredith sobbed into his chest for a little while before calming down fully. She then realized just how comfortable she was, in Derek's arms.

"I'm sorry, Mer. I'm so sorry…" he whispered into her hair.

"I miss you…" she whispered back.

Derek pulled her away from him, "That didn't take very long." he said smugly.

And, just like that, an old sparkle in her eye appeared as she pushed him playfully, "I don't like you…" she joked, as he pulled her into another embrace, "I love you…"

Derek smiled like an idiot at those words, he was so happy he forgot to say it back.

Meredith pulled away to look up at him. She was worried and he found it adorable.

And then, they kissed. It wasn't long, or too passionate, it was loving.

It was different, Derek thought as he looked down at the small woman asleep in his arms, but Meredith Grey is anything but ordinary.


End file.
